red assassin sudeki
by sonic06
Summary: I've edited this story a bit I don't care if people say its a run on sentence with paragraph breaks I'm still new at typing stories if you have a problem with the story I will edit it again take the old one down and upload the new edited one if any of you readers want something changing


Red assassin sudeki

Some people know the legend of sudeki a world split in two & the four chosen ones have to stop heigou from killing everything well here's the story in a difference

Chapter 1 beginning

In the ilumina country side red assassin Ron & maharu were walking by when the skies began to darken "why the aklorians" complained Ron "oh quit your whining ron lets just dispatch of them" replied red assassin "agreed" said maharu so the 3 friends battled off the aklorians then Tal of the ilumina guard saw that red assassin & his friends were being overwhelmed by the aklorians "we have to help" explained tal "alright that's it" yelled red assassin as he plunged his sword into the ground turn to dust "take cover" yelled maharu Ron & Tal a mass explosion turned the aklorians to puddles of blood

Chapter 2 maker's breath that's big

Red assassin had to cool down after sending out that mass explosion "hey are you alright" called Tal "yep" replied red assassin maharu & Ron the 3 friends ran off to the new brightwater "who were they" muttered Tal He shrugged his shoulders & ran after them an ogre had ran out of the tunnel to new brightwater "whoa that thing is ugly" Explained Ron & maharu were kicked over the ledge & on to the beach "were okay you just teach that ugly swine a lesson" yelled ron

Chapter 3 fighting the ogre

Tal was running to help the red assassin battle the ogre red assassin ran up kicked the ogres face summer saluted over the ogres head & shot it with a crossbow he picked up off a dead soldier then the ogre fell to the floor red assassin was out of breath after defeating the ogre then the ogre got back up

Chapter 4 meeting tetsu shiny

When the ogre got back up it went to swing its mace then it was frozen and all of a sudden tetsu heir to the realm of omnia appeared in front of the red assassin "red assassin son of sudeki you have shown great skill in defeating the ogre & my servant kalidan the lion use him wisely son of sudeki" announced tetsu then he gave red assassin the sprit strike the ogre was unfrozen & continued attacking "with the heart of lion destroy all evil kalidan" yelled red assassin then a armoured lion sprit appeared stabbed his sword into the ground & gale force wind blades burst out & spewed the ogres guts everywhere

Chapter 5 is he dead

With the ultra power that came to summoning kalidan red assassin fell to the ground Tal Ron & maharu went running up to see what had happened & what the giant noise of the gale force wind blades was Tal maharu & ron saw that red assassin was unconscious "do you thing that ugly ogre thing did this" asked ron "no their ain't any marks no blood & no scars" explained maharu "wait I saw a giant armoured lion that must have taken his energy away" explained Tal then general arlo tals dad walked up the stairs to where red assassin maharu ron & tal were "well look what you've found 3 friends tal & one of them's dead" yelled arlo then red assassin got up & looked over at general arlo "you thought I was dead well if you were on the floor I wouldn't say that your dead" said red assassin

Chapter 6 helping Tal

"Well since your alive would you & your friends help Tal get princess ailish back to ilumina" red assassin maharu & Ron agreed to help so Tal & the others went to new brightwater to get ailish back to the castle "wait do you know where ailish is Tal" asked ron "what do you know ron asked something intelligent for once" said maharu "hey" shouted ron "well it's true" replied maharu Tal & red assassin started laughing

Chapter 7 epic fail (Ron)

After asking around new brightwater they found ailish at the light house when ron saw ailish ron freaked ailish out because of his green hair then ron was blasted with a fire ball that ailish blasted from her wand "burned" said maharu "literally" replied red assassin "HOT burning skin" yelled ron then he jumped off the cliff into the water "Ahh much better said ron "ailish us 3 & ron have come to escort you back to the castle" explained tal "hey the I am human" complained ron "but first we have to fish Ron out of the sea" said red assassin "alright just keep him away from me" asked ailish 2 hours later they had fished ron out of the sea & left brightwater but half way back to ilumina the aklorians had started to raid haskilia again

Chapter 8 dalmont & Ron

Red assassin ron maharu Tal & ailish started battling them off but they were being overwhelmed by them so ron whacked them away with his rod but then everyone had stopped in mid air then tetsu had appeared in front of ron "Ron son of sudeki you have shown great speed & strength in this battle my servant dalmont the cheetah will follow you into battle" announced tetsu then ron was granted his sprit strike "dalmont the cheetah your ultimate speed is not matched by these demons" yelled ron then a robbed cheetah sprit started creating a mass ball of energy & turn it into three giant swords & slashed them at the enemy at supersonic speed killing all enemies "whoa that was epic" said ron "what the heck was that ron" asked maharu

Chapter 9 back in ilumina

Ron explained how he raised that cheetah sprit to kill all the enemies in the area "so we've both been visited by tetsu" said red assassin after the fighting had been finished they all headed back to ilumina through the tunnels where the guards were stationed in case of another raid

Chapter 10 1st crystal tower meeting elco

When they had got to the outside of the ilumina castle a blue haired man with a robotic arm came running out of the castle doors "yes now do it now" yelled elco then 1 of the 4 crystal towers powered up "well done elco maybe now you can give yourself a break" replied tal "don't let tilly hear you say that or she'll die of shock" replied ailish "no time for rest I've got to get to shadani-mo" explained elco "shadani-mo?" asked tal & ailish

Chapter 11 queen's agenda

The next day elco Tal red assassin & Ron were being given a quest to get the shadani crystal but then a woman of the shadani tribe called buki came running in to the court room "you will not take the shadani crystal from the temple" said buki "buki the crystal towers are built to protect all areas of the bright empire" explained elco "fine you can have the crystal just make sure it goes to good use" replied buki elco red assassin tal & ron headed off to shadani-mo half way there they were attacked by wolfs they were starting to come by the thousands then time was frozen & tetsu appeared in front of tal "tal of ilumina a brilliant warrior is worthy of my servant karaston the wolf to defeat them all use all thee of your sprit strikes use him wisely son of sudeki" announced tetsu then he granted him the sprit strike of karaston "hey red assassin Ron lets join are sprit strikes together & kill them all" explained tal "alright" replied red assassin & ron "karaston dalmont kalidan join powers to defeat this enemy" yelled tal red assassin & ron then dalmont struck first slashed then with fire at supersonic speed then kalidan struck the floor with his gale force wind blades then karaston raised his blade then stabbed the ground & destroyed all enemies

Chapter 12 sneaking off

Then ailish had sneaked off from the castle with maharu but then skeletons had started attacking maharu & ailish "what do we do their undead" asked ailish "just hit them" said maharu so ailish blasted them with her staff & maharu slashed & stabbed at the skeletons

Chapter 13 olivitess & seleran

After defeating the skeletons another even stronger wave arose from the ground but as soon as they were about to attack they were frozen & tetsu appeared in front of maharu & ailish "ailish maharu you have shown great skill & courage in defeating the undead you while be granted the powers of my servant's olivitess will be granted to ailish & seleran will be granted to maharu use them wisely daughters of sudeki" announced tetsu as he granted them there sprit strikes "seleran olivitess kill these dammed demons" yelled maharu & ailish then the armoured snake seleran & the eagle mage olivitess attacked them olivitess casted an orb & seleran added its deadly X-poison to the orb then olivitess smashed it to the ground killing all enemies also staining the ground

Chapter 14 in shadani mo

When the skeletons had all been fought off ailish & maharu continued on to shadani mo "wait we don't need to get the haunts spear from the tribe leader I'm well respected" explained maharu so ailish & maharu headed to the temple of mo "oh Miss Maharu sanaknaka we did not expect a visit from you. You may enter the temple" Said the temple guardsmen when maharu & ailish got to the temple & saw Tal red assassin Ron elco & buki when the 5 turned & saw ailish elco & Tal were thinking oh no "you're the soldier tal if ailish tags along she goes with you" whispered elco "fine" replied tal "well me buki maharu & ron will clear up the top half & tal ailish & the assassin will clear the ground floor" said elco "that's red assassin to you scientist" replied red assassin

Chapter 15 ground floor clearance

While red assassin tal & ailish cleared the ground floor they saw something on the floor that looked like oil then all of a sudden a shadow erected from the puddle & attacked then red assassin jumped & stabbed the shadow it started glowing then turned to dust "he's here" muttered red assassin tal was walking up to these incense burners when he walked into the missing incense burner "hey I'll dispel that" said ailish "ow you could have done that earlier ailish" complained tal

Chapter 16 ailish dispelling

When the puzzle had been solved the barrier blocking the door was gone & they continued on through the temple & came to a room with a spiral stair case then giant spiders started attacking but they were even stronger they knocked out tal & ailish "oh for hell sake" yelled red assassin then he took his sword & stabbed the shadow spiders & turned to dust then tal & ailish woke up "come on guys get up there's no time for sleeping" said red assassin they walked up the spiral stair case to see a white flame "hey we have to get some blue & yellow incense" said tal "there's some through this wall" said ailish as she dispelled the wall

Chapter 17 on to the top half

As the gate with the purple flames opened Tal red assassin & ailish went through the gate now on to maharu Ron elco & buki they went to find a switch to open a door buki climbed up the moss to get to the switch & open the door they went through into a tunnel hall to a room even more spiders elco pulled guns & blasted them all & killed them "show off" whispered Ron then they continued on into a hall that looked pretty fancy went through to the upper chambers of the temple where red assassin tal & ailish had started

Chapter 18 big statue

They saw a giant mo statue which looked like it was holding to rings of gold air "I've got the right ring elco you get the left" explained Ron "okay" replied elco when they had disappeared the dragon door had opened they went through another hall into a long wide corridor full of light spawn creatures which started glowing a blue light they blasted it & ron was the only one left standing he stood up then he spat on the ground then as soon as he was about to attack they were frozen then tetsu appeared in front of ron "Ron you were strong enough to stand up to light spawn unlike your friends they are fine but you were strong & even when outnumbered you stood your ground stay brave son of sudeki" announced tetsu as he gave him his final sprit strike

Chapter 19 kalidan the griffin

Ron summoned dalmont to destroy the light spawn dalmont took the life of the light spawn & revived his friends "you okay guys" asked Ron "yes" replied buki elco & maharu the four went through to the dragon chamber ron & elco went round the right side of the room & maharu & buki went round the left to four symbol patterns on the floor when they stood on them it opened the gates through to another room of the temple now back to tal red assassin & ailish they walked into a big room with even more light spawn appeared & then again blasted tal & ailish down tetsu appeared "Red assassin you are outnumbered by many yet you still fight is a sign of great courage kalidan shall now evolve into his final and most powerful form the griffin the age of unity shall come soon son of sudeki" announced tetsu then granted red assassin his final sprit strike "you dam demons face the wrath of kalidan" yelled red assassin kalidan arose & took their life then blasted the light spawn creatures with his gale force wind attack

Chapter 20 dragon statue breathing fire don't see that everyday

The life stolen from the creatures revived Tal & ailish there was another barrier so ailish had to dispel these pillars then lock them in place & disabled the barrier blocking the door & they went through & came into the lower part of the dragon chamber & saw a portal to the shadow nexus tal locked the gemmed pillars on to the patterned symbols on the floor they activated the dragon to breath fire & destroy the spider webs blocking the way to the central chamber

Chapter 21 it's lucky they don't have arachnophobia

All 7 finally meet at the entrance to the central chamber "there you are" said tal "am I glad to see you 3 again" replied elco "through this door lies the shadani crystal it is guarded by ghara queen of spiders an ancient ally of the shadani people since the arrival of the light spawn ghara has been driven to the edge of insanity now her children hunt us down & she will fight until the last to protect the crystal" explained buki "we can defeat her together" replied tal "no ghara is as much as a shadani warrior as I am she has lived alongside us for so long that I can't allow her to die at the hands of strangers me & maharu sanaknaka will face ghara alone when she is laid to rest you may claim the shadani crystal & return it to the safety of the castle but it will remain the property of the shadani people" explained buki "wait when did I agree to battle a giant spider" asked maharu "we are both shadani warriors & 2 is better than 1" replied buki "okay" replied maharu "but this is madness buki we came here to help you" asked elco "then you must respect my beliefs I am as much from the world of animals as you are men this is our way ghara will die mercifully at are hands at be with you Buki & maharu entered the lair of ghara queen of spiders she climbed down from the green webs so maharu & buki had to draw her attention to make her crash into a coffin & attack her from behind then ghara picked buki up in her mouth then tossed her across the room which knocked her out maharu drew her blades jumped up & stabbed ghara in the heart & killed her buki stood up & the other 5 walked in elco kicked ghara in the head & tal removed the crystal then the ground shook "whoa I thought was still alive is it me or did the ground just move then" said elco "oh no" said tal then light spawn creatures came crashing down to the floor "look out there's more coming" said tal "we really don't need this again "out out everyone let's just get out of here" explained buki as the 7 ran the light spawn moved swiftly behind them "this way we can" said buki as light spawn came crashing down "ah where are they all coming from we'll be eaten alive" panicked ailish "were not cooked yet I hope no one has a head for heights because the only way is up" explained tal red assassin tal & ron ran & jumped onto the dragon red assassin ran straight to the top & escaped first "l will help you guys up when you get here" said red assassin elco grabbed the buki & ailish "I don't get a lift men" said maharu she took her grappling hook & got on to the dragon "guys that portals active hurry" yelled red assassin tal buki maharu ailish ron elco were sucked into the shadow nexus "NO" yelled red assassin he jumped back down on the dragon then on the floor a green haired man with 3 quarters of his face covered killed a lightspawn then red assassins old rival darkos walked in "it's been a while talos" said darkos

Chapter 22 darkos has friends who knew

After darkos & talos had left the temple red assassin travelled to new brightwater then in the shadow nexus tal elco ailish buki maharu & ron had been transported to the portal area of the shadow nexus "ugh that was absolutely amazing we were there and..." said elco "...now we're here" continued tal "this doesn't look like ilumina to me" said ailish "I know this place we are in the realm of shadows were mo was to lead my ancestors to safety it's just as it was described in the scriptures I am blessed for now I truly walk in heaven" explained buki "I don't know about heaven but I simply must investigate there's a path up ahead let's see if we can get our bearings" replied elco "I thought heaven would be brighter & full of great food" muttered ron "can it ron" replied maharu

Chapter 23 shadow nexus is big

They continued up the path to encounter dead sprits wolfs & bats broke out from the ground "well there's a saying new enemy new adventure" said ron "we should knock them off the ledge" said maharu after they defeated them they continued on to a giant gate they walked through to even more bat & wolf sprits & a even stronger eagle sprits "oh crap" said ron half way through the battle only maharu was left standing then everything was frozen tetsu appeared in front of maharu "maharu you have grown stronger with my servant seleran now you will be granted he full power use her well daughter of sudeki" announced tetsu as she gave her selerans final sprit strike "seleran give us strength" yelled maharu seleran arose & she poisoned slowed cursed & weakened the enemy & then giving maharu regenerating health double power & defence & a speed up "hey freaks over here" yelled maharu she moved fast then the speed of sound destroying all enemies "that was easy enough" said maharu "hey guys wake up there's a house over there maybe we could rest there for a while" said maharu "I'm down with that" said ron "some rest would be good especially after all that" replied elco "good idea" said buki "well come on then what are we waiting for" said ailish "right behind you" said tal

Chapter 24 meeting hexum & learning about farex lore

The six went up to the house knocked on the door but there was no answer so they walked in & talked to a person called hexam they talked about the navigation stone the age of unity its guardian the dread lord farex lore & where it was they were given a key to continue on to get the navigation stone to activate the portal system across the bridge was a giant boor which had talking sprit heads within they walked across the bridge & through the corridor hen across a 2nd bridge then came to the gate where dread lord farex lore was waiting for someone to take the navigation stone back in haskilia red assassin was summoning magic power to open a portal to the shadow nexus they ran in & farex lore jumped down & attacked but first he summoned some of his minions tal used his sprit strike to cause some damage to farex lore then farex lore ran up to ron raised his ball n chain to slam on to him but in time red assassin opened the portal behind farex lore & stabbed it in the back & killed farex lore "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE WE WERE TRANSPORTED TO THE SHADOW NEXUS & WE RISK ARE HIDES TO GET HERE WHILE YOU JUST JUMP THROUGH A PORTAL & SAVE MY LIFE & KILL FAREX LORE WITH SURPRISE ATTACK" yelled ron "I save your hide & you yell at me" replied red assassin "red assassin has a point" said elco "let's just get the navigation stone & leave this false heaven" said ron they went off to find the navigation stone buki climbed up & walked across rocks that floated up into a path when she pick up the navigation stone tetsu appeared in front of her "buki you must serve your people now like never before by touching this stone you contact your ancestors an earn the right to call upon my servant mo the fate of the world now rests on your shoulders" announced tetsu then gave her mo's sprit strike buki went back over to where the other 6 were & so they left "tetsu has spoken to me & granted me the stone of the worlds we must thank hexam for opening our eyes to this place with the navigation stone all of omnia is open to use" said buki they headed over to the portal system & all the portals were active "thank you hexam we can return home now & we owe it to you" said buki "listen I dreamt that you might come but now I understand why you came the age of unity has begun listen you now carry the stone of the worlds & seek the crystal skin of the divine you hold the key to the next age open the shadow nexus & return to haskilia tetsu & his 7 champions kalidan dalmont olivitess seleran karaston lebius & mo walk with you each of you have been chosen & it is up to you whether you accept the will of tetsu despite the sacrifice it may entail whatever you decide know this heigou already has his agents working to bring him back to the realm of men to prevent the age of unity there are many portals that lead to your world the stone of the worlds will be able to open them for you now this one should see you safely to haskilia & fear not buki mo will not allow his people to suffer long that is why you 7 were thrown together" explained hexam "I understand hexam may the gods bless you & all the children of mo" said buki "am glad somebody understands him" said elco "I thought he was never gonna stop talking" said ron "I heard that" replied hexam "shit" panicked ron they went through the portal to new bright water & back to haskilia "THE LIGHT IT BURNS MY EYES AHHHH" yelled ron "it's a good thing I wear a hood" said red assassin "I know that girlish scream" said ? "Wait I know that orlesian voice guys stay here" said red assassin "where's he off to but back on to my eyes burning AHHH" said ron "well long time no see hey Leliana" said red assassin "yes how's has it been travelling the world without me" replied Leliana "not so great becoming commander of the grey wardens & now what I'm stuck in now" replied red assassin "what is it maybe I can help" asked Leliana "well if you know anything about the age of unity tetsu heigou & the shadow nexus go ahead" explained red assassin "the age of unity oh I know it's were you join with your shadow from akloria tetsu is the heir to the realm of omnia & heigou is his evil demon twin which split sudeki in two" replied Leliana "wow you really did your research" replied red assassin "well I bought a house down in the village you can rest there any time you like" replied Leliana "thank you Leliana "well good bye for now" said Leliana "bye" replied red assassin while red assassin was talking to Leliana ailish was saying she will not walk back to ilumina castle so they decided on sailing home they were in luck a row boat was available but the captain said they needed to find the ors so they set out to find the ors buki climbed down a wall & found them on a edge buki picked them up & headed over to the captain so they set off but half way between there they saw Leliana on a ship with captain Isabella "hi Isabella" said maharu "hello Hawke" replied Isabella "why'd she just call maharu Hawke" asked ron "that was her name before she changed it" replied red assassin "red assassin I forgot to tell you darkos is & he's working with an old friend of his" said Leliana "thought he was back thanks for telling me Leliana" replied red assassin

Chapter 25 dark dragon attack then back in ilumina

Leliana & Isabella were sailing next to the 7 who were on a row boat then the skies went pitch black "andrastes hide what is happening" yelled Ron then a load roar echoed from the pitch black skies a dragon of darkness emerged from within it blasted at the row boat to destroy the 7 heroes "JUMP" yelled tal "the 7 jumped on to the ship that Leliana & Isabella were on "Leliana arm the ballista & shoot at that thinks wings anyone else with a range weapon fire at its wings" said Isabella the dragon started retreating into the darkness & the skies returned to normal "at least it's over now" said ron they had docked near the gate of ilumina "wait what were you two doing on a boat following us" asked maharu "apparently Leliana was visited by tetsu some guy with crystal skin & told her to help you guys I didn't believe her at first but I took her any way because I now what you two have going on & I don't want her to lose you because I know that she couldn't live without you" said Isabella "thank you Isabella" replied red assassin "any time" said Isabella "that's Isabella helpful & many other things" replied maharu "well I try my best" said Isabella "oh yeah ron its time for your daily beating" said maharu "why did we agree to this wait I know" said ron then ron went possum "that's not gonna work" said red assassin then maharu slammed ron into the wall "I did say it wasn't going to work" said red assassin Isabella & Leliana sailed back to new brightwater & then elco went to install the crystal & tal went to his room

Chapter 26 to transentia sneaking off again

The next day elco red assassin Tal & Ron were given another crystal mission queen lusica said it was in transentia elcos home in the mountains shortly after that lusica shouted at ailish for going to shadani mo without guard supervision but ailish didn't care & followed the 4 boys to transentia with buki & maharu half way on the journey they found the stairs needed to be put up maharu found one switch & ailish dispelled the other switched & continued on then they were attacked by light spawn after the battle tetsu appeared in front of ailish "Ailish you've grown strong under the guidance of my servant olivitess hear her song now & know that she walks at your side the age of unity has begun when the time comes you will be ready" announced tetsu as he gave ailish her final sprit strike "olivitess she's deep within me" said ailish "ailish the gods do not waste time on idle chatter we are chosen

Chapter 27 flying up to transentia & learning about a big metal crab

Ailish maharu & buki boarded an air ship to transentia then Ron Tal red assassin & elco had just made it to the stairs that buki ailish & maharu had fixed the 4 boys finally got to the air ship that ailish buki & maharu boarded then continued up into transentia the 4 boys had made it to the 1st level of transentia but the elevator was out so elco had to fix the cogs the elevator was fixed then they went up to the 2nd level of the city they went to the college where elcos old professor was the 3 girls were they were telling the professor about their adventure in the realm of shadows & that he may be able to open a portal to akloria but they needed the transentia crystal so they headed off to the research centre "be aware there's a new security system called Kren" said professor they went down an elevator into a big room were Kren was watching them

Chapter 28 buki gets final sprit strike

To continue on they needed a master key card they came into a room ailish had to dispel elcos portrait & came to a door & 4 switches "people AM A FIRING MA LASAR CANNON" yelled ron "ron there was a less destructive way of opening the door" said maharu "any way we have the card let's just get out of here before ron destroys something else so they went off into more parts of the complex after running all the way through the complex they came to the door were Kren was elco needed something made out of raw minerals so tal & buki set off to get some they ran into a room were crabs that had raw mineral after defeating them they took the raw mineral to the processor room processed it & now buki just had to get tal put the battery packs in the engines to lift the platforms up into a path buki picked up the processed minerals "this metal land is a godless place" said buki then tetsu appeared in front of her "buki I am the master science & nature I am pleased your with your progress you now hold the destiny of two worlds in your hands just as mo the great cat did before you use your powers wisely daughter of sudeki" announced tetsu as he gave her mo's final sprit strike "I understand now that science is a product of nature there is nothing here for me to fear" said buki

Chapter 29 Rons 38% robot & fighting Kren

Tal & buki went back to where elco ailish Ron maharu & Red assassin were "elco we have the stuff you needed" said tal "well done now I just have to put it through to open the doors" replied elco but then Kren had turned off the power "damn it all Kren has turned off the power" yelled elco "I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID HUNK OF JUNK" Yelled ron then ron had summoned an artillery of laser cannons "did I forget to mention rons 38% robot" said red assassin "hmm a annoying & 38% robot now that's something you don't see every" replied maharu "aim fire" yelled ron a mass blast of energy beams fired at the door "remind me not to get on his bad side ever" whispered elco "noted" replied red assassin when the smoke around the door had cleared there was a hole were the door was ron & elco went through but as they went through Kren had used the transentia crystal to create a barrier where the door they both went down to where Kren was waiting for them then Kren tried flatten them elco flew out of the way & ron used his staff to jump out of the way "you have unauthorised access to this area you will be terminated & be turn into a stain on the wall Kren systems making life better" explained Kren "well let's see if my magic hasn't left me" said ron Kren seemed to be going mostly for elco then Kren punched elco with his claw which knocked out elco "oh no I know" said ron "from within the jungle & beyond i summon the almighty dalmont" yelled ron dalmont charged straight inside Kren & shredded all his circuits then sent a blast of energy & Kren was just ash & ron grabbed the transentia crystal elco woke up & they both headed back up to where the others were "good news we've got the transentia crystal" said ron the 7 friends went back to the professor he had been activating the portal it was activated when the crystals power was in all 7 were teleported to the nexus then darkos & talos killed the professor darkos stabbed his back then talos chopped off his head then they took the crystal back to ilumina

Chapter 30 crystal reef wow its dark

They appeared in the shadow nexus & went to akloria they ended up in a place called crystal reef which mirrored new bright water the skies were as dead as the land "what the ..." muttered red assassin "its new brightwater" said Ron "well it's not the new brightwater we know that's for sure" said elco so they explored around to find out the place was being plagued by a siren which killed people the mayor put the elevator down to the entrance to the sirens lair the sirens minions came out to stop them epic fail they didn't so they continued on into the caverns when they got to the singing siren chamber the siren was trying to draw them but only tal & elco were drawn in by the sirens song but red assassin & Ron weren't "hey why haven't you guys been drawn in" asked maharu "well I'm no idiot to be drawn in by a half naked fish lady plus i like Leliana" said red assassin "i just hate the smell of fish plus her singings terrible" said Ron "well that's one way to put it" replied ailish "wait the shell doors closing we have to go help them" said ron he jammed his staff in the shells way of closing "quickly guys i can hold it forever ailish maharu buki & red assassin got through they went down to where the siren was hiding tal & elco were trapped inside cages wow that was fast just standing around then the 5 ran down to where the siren was ailish buki maharu & ron were knocked away & red assassin was left to fight it "well i haven't used the turbo sword that Caridin made for me" said red assassin he twisted the handle multiple times & it started going red "sweet lets use kalasdan & the turbo sword in dual weapon style" said red assassin "oh now I'm noticed you know sometimes you're annoying" said kalasdan katana after sending me in to the fade i don't even know why I'm here" complained the kalasdan katana "huh i forgot you could talk ever since we didn't have mages at red cliff then you turned out to be a mage sword" replied red assassin "oh now you're just doing that to annoy me aren't you" asked kalasdan katana "yes i am just doing this to annoy you" replied red assassin so he drew both blades then jumped up slashed the sirens face with the blades he had on the bottom of his shoes "I'll show you the power of kalidan" said red assassin then kalidan burst out with dual weapons one sent out flames & the other sent out gold wind blades "sushi anyone" said red assassin as the siren was slashed up in pieces he took the crystal off the sirens fore head then saw that ron maharu buki & ailish had been capture by there shadows

Chapter 31 kalasdan katana can talk

Red assassin ran across to where tal & elco were to see tal was getting his final sprit strike "red assassin elco we have to go to cyantine" said tal "let's go then" said red assassin they finally got out the grotto got the key to the village and walked out the village "tal did the girls have the crystal with them" asked elco "elco i know I'm meant to be your guard but there are more important than your crystal" replied tal "I'm sorry tal i didn't mean to imply that" replied elco "can it elco we have to find the girls" replied tal "don't worry elco I've got the crystal" said red assassin "thank you red assassin" replied elco "friends of yours I'm hardly surprised your friends with a 38%annoying green haired robot" said kalasdan katana "is it me or did his sword just talk" said elco "yep I just talked finally someone with a brain" replied kalasdan katana "how long has your sword been able to talk" asked elco "since a mage with a bloody smart mouth made me & enchanted me & with him having a stupid smart mouth he wasn't a were his enchantment made me able to float & fight so slashed of his head" said kalasdan katana "well that's reassuring I won't get on your bad side" so they got to the courtyard of cyantine citadel "okay how are we going to get past the gate" said elco "I got an idea" said the kalasdan katana it summoned a fade sprit & turned the gate to dust "well that's one way to open a door I guess" said elco they ran into where buki ailish & maharu chained up "alright elco try not to make to not make too much noise" whispered tal "alright & tal try not to do anything stupid" whispered elco they found the three girls "wait 1..2..3 where's ron" asked red assassin ron had water poured on his face "monkey hands for feet" yelled ron "shut up we'll be asking the questions here" said kazel "tal why did you dye your hair white & sound weird & when did ailish go Goth & buki got white hair to also elco when did you not need glasses & get your robotic replaced whoa red assassin got more epic & maharu looks more darker than usual & who's the creepy guy staring at me who looks like me" asked ron "what the heck are you talking about I am kazel the person who you called ailish is called alexine & the woman you call buki is nico the man you called elco is called cafu & the person you called red assassin is called Zane the woman at the back who you called maharu is called Amelia & the person who strangely looks like you is called D.A.R.K" explained kazel "hey where's my staff" said ron "in the cabinet with the girls who are chained up outsides weapons" said kazel "well are you a were I'm a master escape artist" said ron a cloud of smoke appeared around ron he was still in the chair when the smoke cleared "dang" said ron

Chapter 32 meeting there shadows

Outside in the courtyard Tal had slashed the chains & Zane over kazels yelling heard the chains smash so he led them all outside "well I hope are guests aren't leaving" said kazel they all came face to face with their shadows D.A.R.K was making sure ron didn't try & escape "hey I got an idea kill them all" yelled kalasdan katana "hey his sword talks like yours does Zane" said nico "there are shadows Leliana talked about" said red assassin "can we still lob their heads off" asked kalasdan katana "no" said red assassin everyone started fighting except for red assassin & Zane "what is all this ruckus stop at once" commanded caprine "alright then stop still" said caprine all the people who were fighting were frozen "so tell me about Leliana" asked Zane "well she's nice has red hair brilliant at singing & has a dark past" explained red assassin "Zane who are you talking to" asked caprine "oh err caprine red assassin red assassin caprine" said Zane "well met lad now may you two help me take your friends inside" asked caprine "yes caprine" said Zane "sure caprine" said red assassin after they got them all in the queen unfroze them then it got at bit dramatic "prepare to die" yelled elco "I'll blow your stinking head off" yelled cafu as they fired their guns at each other then the chandelier fell on to the table which stopped them "well since you've now broken my chandelier I suggest you all stop this foolish nature" yelled caprine "hey can I be unchained now this is very annoying" said ron "D.A.R.K unchain him" said caprine D.A.R.K nodded his head "thanks Ahh... don't talk much do you" said ron "he hasn't talked for 18 years" explained caprine "how old is he" asked maharu "we don't know" said caprine they started talking about how akloria was dying & the light being drained from akloria & into haskilia elco didn't like the conversation so he walked out caprine said they needed to get the vessel of true sight to follow the light as it leaves which is kept in the aklorian stronghold when elco was outside tetsu finally appeared in front of elco "elco son of transentia hear the voice of destiny I am tetsu heir to the realm of omnia my servant lebius the dragon will fight alongside you should accept your fate" announced tetsu "what fate I don't believe in fate no this is not happening" said elco & elco was given lebiuses sprit strike "the god wait upon your word elco unity cannot be achieved without faith have faith in lebius & he will repay your trust" explained tetsu "no please someone tell me that was all smoke & mirrors" said elco

Chapter 33 to the aklorian stronghold

Caprine told Tal to take D.A.R.K nico kazel red assassin & alexine to the aklorian stronghold to get the vessel of true sight they headed off to the aklorian strong hold to see the main gate had these counter weights that made it open & close kazel went to apart where he had to pull the counter weight out that's "one done" said kazel "D.A.R.K helped nico get to the other one D.A.R.K lifted her up by which helped her get enough height to get on to the platform "okay D.A.R.K the door should be open now D.A.R.K stayed where he was alexine went up where the cogs were to dispel them red assassin went through to where the commander of the aklorian stronghold "who the heck are you" asked the commander "my name to you is unnecessary I just need the vessel of true sight" said red assassin "well you'll have to go through the behemoth" said the commander "hmm that things uglier then you" said red assassin the behemoth started charging up & then a mass burst of energy killed the commander but red assassin got behind a shield red assassin smashed the thinks generating a shield around the behemoth so red assassin jumped up drew his crossbow then shot the behemoth in the head drew his turbo sword stabbed it in the heart then kalasdan katana jumped out of its sheath & took the behemoths head off then the behemoth fell to the floor "hmm easy" said red assassin he recovered the vessel of true sight & they all came back at the main gate so they headed back to cyantine citadel but while they were heading back elco was planning on taking the aklorian crystal back to the queen then talos walked up behind elco "oh lord talos" said elco "elco I have been sent to escort you back to haskilia" said talos so headed back to haskilia talos stole the crystal they headed through to devils belch canyon & through the shadow nexus portal they then went through the portal to the ilumina country side then they went to elcos lab & gave the crystal to lusica & then she showed him the blue prints for a new machine "lusica a crystal that size to power this machine is unheard of" said elco "what is a crystal compared to the human soul" said lusica "you wish to use a human soul but that would be suicide" said elco "lord talos will be used to bind a demon heigou & in repay for his return he will grant me eternal life" said lusica "there is no turning back elco" said talos so elco walked out of the room

Chapter 34 safe Tilly elco

"I've just signed my own death warrant & Tillys I must get her out of ilumina" said elco so he rushed to the gardens behind the castle & told tiily to escape with him "but first I must do a little sabotage before we escape so elco sabotaged the machine "okay run" yelled elco "get that man he's a saboteur" commanded a castle guard they started running to new brightwater they had but half way on their journey tetsu appeared in front of elco & gave him his final sprit strike they finally got to new brightwater "thank you elco for getting me here safely" said tilly "yes I will ask Leliana red assassins girl friend if you can stay at her house" said elco he knocked on lelianas door she opened & gladly let tilly stay with her & Isabella "err elco right how about help you back to akloria" asked Leliana "sure but your just using that as an excuse to see red assassin aren't you" said elco "yes I thought that would have been obvious" said Leliana "let's just get under way" said elco

Chapter 35 going to the void

so they ran up to where the shadow nexus portal then went through to devils belch canyon then headed back to cyantine they were talking about merging together with their shadows and praise tetsu so they all teleported to the void & joined shadows "to begin the ceremony we must give praise & thanks to tetsu" explained buki "I praise tetsu elco" said ailish "err I praise tetsu" said elco "with conviction man your talking directly to god I praise you lord tetsu" said kazel "I praise you tetsu" said tal "I give thanks to tetsu the unifier" said nico "praise on to him tetsu guardian of sudeki" said buki "praise tetsu" said alexine "err praise tetsu" said cafu then the circles around them glowed & tetsu arose in the middle of them "I am tetsu bringer of unity call out my name as heigou draws his last breath & sudeki will be reborn now with the second age of unity your destiny awaits join with your shadow" announced tetsu so he joined them with their shadows & they all fell to the floor dramatically then while everyone was admiring elcos robotic arm being replaced with a human arm talos walked up & tossed lusicas head along the floor then as they saw it talos turned it to dust "talos what have you done" said elco "the prophesy will not come to past I am the living embodiment of heigou you are but slaves to the light this marks the beginning of the eternal night" said talos "then we are too late" said elco "I call on the powers of separation to end the lines of kalidan seleran dalmont karaston olivitess lebius & mo now & forever" yelled talos all 7 of them walked up to talos then stopped & buki spat on the ground "you have grown powerful together but I have the dark powers of heigou pulsing through my veins which one of you is the conchuate of tetsu ours is an old score to settle" said talos tal walked up alone "tal don't die" said ailish "I'll try not to" replied tal when he walked up a barrier formed "kazel was my brother & now he's apart of you do you have the heart to kill your own flesh & blood" asked talos "you don't know what it means to have a brother" said tal "oh but I do when your brother cried out your name as I slit his throat" said talos "who will cry out your name talos" said tal "I weep for no one & no one weeps for me" said talos the too ran into each other & clashed their swords tal slashed him across the face then tal summoned karaston then karaston plunged his sword in the ground sending out a burst of flames which knocked talos back then tal ran up to talos to end his life but he teleported into the centre of the platform & laughed then time was slowed down he came charging at tal a couple of times with his sword out time turned back to normal tal ran up to talos kicked him in the face repeatedly then slashed him with his sword then used blade spark "you will die by my blade here or there" said tal as he slashed talos & he went airborne for a while then teleported to the centre of platform "now you die" yelled talos then he came charging at him & almost killed him but talos got the strength lifted up his sword & knocked him down "you can't keep us apart any more I praise you tetsu" yelled tal then 7 pillars emerged around the platform then karaston olivitess lebius dalmont seleran kalidan & mo appeared in front of each one then they all blasted there sprit strikes to kill talos & heigou then talos let out a shock wave then the 7 champions disappeared then tals sword had taken the energy then tal tossed his sword up in the air jumped up grabbed it & killed talos by using all there sprit strikes at once

Chapter 36 talos dead & darkos appears

tal walked back to where the others were I don't think we have to worry about crystals or talos then the ground started shaking then red assassins lifelong rival appeared from a cloud of darkness "there's just no end to you is there" yelled red assassin "I'll end your lives right here you will never see the sun ever again" yelled darkos "do I have to kill him as well" said tal "no he wants a fight I'll make him regret the day he was born" said red assassin

Chapter 37 the final battle & lelianas funeral

Red assassin walked up to darkos & drew his turbo sword & the kalasdan katana "you want me you come get me" yelled darkos drew soul edge & they collided blades red assassin jumped over him then backstabbed darkos "hmm" muttered darkos he tossed red assassin on the floor he got up & darkos was about kill him then out of nowhere Leliana jumped in front of red assassin & took the blow darkos jumped back & Leliana fell to the floor "Leliana no" yelled red assassin "I couldn't let him take your life" said Leliana "I will never forget you Leliana & your death will not be in vein" said red assassin but for once in red assassins life a single tier dropped from his eye "goodbye red assassin" said Leliana then her eyes closed & she was dead red assassins eyes glowed red with anger "I'll kill you darkos" said red assassin "no the seal is broken" said darkos then a mass eruption of energy arose around red assassin then the kalasdan katana was super powered and the turbo sword was super powered red assassin twisted the handle of the turbo sword making it even more powerful "this will be your grave" yelled red assassin then he floated up in the air & darkos flew up as well red assassin charged at darkos he tried defending with soul edge but the turbo sword smashed right through it then red assassin stabbed the kalasdan katana into his throat then used his broken seal magic & put his hands through these holes then grabbed on to darkos & tarred off his limbs & took his swords back & the dark energy of darkos came out of his body & red assassin destroyed it he put is swords back in there sheaths & picked up Leliana & caprine teleported them back to the world of sudeki because the two worlds had merged back to one they went back to ilumina castle but caprine looked no different because lusica had been killed so red assassin held a funeral for Leliana & every one said their goodbyes to her sten came Oghren came shale who's a golem who hates pigeons but likes squashing people's heads Zevran an Antivan elf came red assassins mabari war hound came another one of red assassins friends dwavick came even Morrigan who said she wouldn't be seen by red assassin again came & Alistair king of ferelden came

Last chapter Leliana goes to the maker & andrastes side

At mid night of the funeral was long over Lelianas ghost was walking in the palace gardens red assassin & Ron were taking a walk around the gardens then red assassin heard Lelianas singing so did ron so they knew she still walked on sudeki "red assassin" said Leliana "yes" said red assassin "to leave this world I need my final wish completed" said Leliana "what is it" asked red assassin "for me to know my true loves name" said Leliana so red assassin whispered it to her "thank you now I can go to the maker & andrastes side" said Leliana "goodbye" said red assassin "come on what's your name tell me tell me" asked ron "why" said red assassin "I don't know but tell me please" asked ron "no" said red assassin "okay" said ron

Epilogue

Red assassin went off without maharu & Ron he left them a letter "my friends you're going to have to find me again have fun with that this time it will be even harder" said the letter so maharu & Ron set off to find him for the second time after 5 years of caprine ruling over ilumina she passed the throne on to ailish & she was queen of ilumina now then married tal after 5 years of being on the throne so now tal is a king bet you didn't see that one coming so tal signed a treaty with Alistair so that if ferelden ever suffered another blight they would aid them buki stayed in ilumina so that if ailish needed a travel guard elco continued his experiments with crystal energy to guard the bright empire from light spawn attacks it took 7 months for maharu & ron to find red assassin he's getting better at hiding


End file.
